


Let Me Take Care Of You Tonight

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Massages and bondage, Slightly dubious consent, but dirty, magical sexual powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fill! </p><p>Original Prompt: "Crowley finds the most "creative" uses for his demon powers in bed, both frustrating and arousing Dean"</p><p>A reluctant Dean gets a sexy massage from a very skilled Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care Of You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My second request fill! I kind of got carried away again, and it's a little more fluffy this time around. 
> 
> Filled for http://a-more-profound-bondage.tumblr.com/. <3 Thanks again!
> 
> Find me at http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

Crowley appeared out of no where, again, right behind Dean. He had been doing this more and more lately and scaring the shit out of him but this time he didn't make the hunter jump.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean took a long sip from his whisky, abandoning his research and rubbing his temple. Crowley snapped his fingers and magically had a drink in his hand; he sat down next to Dean at the little table in the crappy little motel room the boys rented for the weekend.

“So I hear from Sam you've been _stressing out_ lately. That you need to relax. That you're having a hard time focusing on the hunt.” He laughed softly when Dean choked on his drink, obviously surprised and pissed.

“He said _what_?! Sure, I’m a little tired, considering that the average night’s sleep for this job is four or five hours, and _maybe_ I missed the mark a little trying to kill that hippie who I thought was a Siren drugging those hot blondes but seriously no one gets that many hot girls unless drugs are involved some way --” Crowley cut him off with a hand over Dean’s arm. The young man paused and stared at it curiously.

“No one’s blaming you Dean, we're just worried about you. Sam, Castiel, and myself all want you to _relax_.”

“I can drink and find a chick at a bar to ‘ _relax_ ’ with anyday, this hunt is important! People are getting murdered left and right and if Sam wants to spend his time _gossiping_ with demons then it’s up to me to take care of it!” 

“Dean, I know you haven’t been laid in 6 months and _no that blow job at the truckstop doesn’t count_.” Crowley gave Dean a pointed look and Dean blushed furiously. How . . . did he know about that?

“So what are you suggesting, that I take a Caribbean cruise?”

“Not at all. What I have planned will just take one evening and only a few hours of your time. But I want cooperation.” Again he gave Dean a very serious look, like a father warning his child to behave.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean spit out the words, naturally defiant. Crowley hesitated for a moment, stalling for time by taking a drink of his Craig.

“Let me . . . let me take care of you, for a night.” They both stared at each other for a moment before Dean jumped up from his seat, eager to get away.

“No way, Jose. I don't even know what that means and I don't want to.”

“ _Dean_ ,”

“Sam can go _screw_ himself, I can't believe he put you up to this.”

“He worries about you.”

“So he tries to get me laid by a demon? And a _dude_ demon? Not even like a _hot chick_ demon?”

Crowley shoved Dean up against a wall knocking the wind out of the hunter, and kissed him so roughly that Dean gasped and squirmed for air. When they broke apart, Dean was panting, his face pink. Crowley kept his hold on him, pleased that Dean wasn't fighting him.

“He knows you need something a little more . . . _special_.”

It’s funny how quickly the protests die with a little demonstration. Dean remained silent, thinking about what just happened. Crowley pushed himself against Dean and it made him turn redder. Crowley could feel Dean’s arousal through their pants.

“No tricks?” Dean searched Crowley’s face, concern and worry showing on his own.

“I won't fool you into something you're not agreeing to, _no_ ,” he smiled like a dick knowing that wasn't exactly an answer, and Dean sighed frustrated.

Looking around the hotel room like Sam was hiding somewhere in the room with a video camera and that he might jump out and yell ‘GOTCHA’, Dean searched the closet before walking over to the door and locking it. He checked the windows like he didn't believe Crowley came alone, there had to be demons outside waiting. And when there weren't, when he realized they were truly alone, he turned to Crowley, suddenly shy and his voice small.

“Okay . . . let’s get this over with.”

“You'll let me take care of you?”

“ _Yes_ , okay,  _Jesus Christ_.”

“ _Good_. I promise to make this enjoyable for the both of us.” With a snap of his fingers Dean was naked in his boxers, and was obviously pissed off by it.

“What no romance? No foreplay? _Goddamn_.”

Slightly forceful Crowley commanded, “Lay down on the bed, Winchester,” and Dean reluctantly did just that. He threw an arm over his eyes like he didn't want to see what was going to happen. Suddenly he was flipped by no one, Crowley using his magical abilities to toss him down so his face was in the mattress.

“Little warning nextime, _asshole_.”

“You won't get warnings for any of this. You just need to take a deep breath and  _relax_.” Dean felt the bed dip when Crowley moved on top of him straddling his legs. He could feel that he was still dressed and it frustrated Dean. The bastard was going to take his time, going to finesse him -- and Dean just wanted this over with already.

But then Crowley started working a sweet smelling lotion he pulled from his bag onto Dean’s back and Dean realized he was actually going to get a massage by the king of hell. He hadn't had a massage in years. Like, once, four years back, with a chick who was nice enough to care for him after sex because she too told him he was too tense.

“ _That . . . feels good_ . . .” He strained to see Crowley, giving him a quizzical look, surprised by the tenderness in his touch.

“Relaxing isn't about how much sex you've had or drinking yourself into a stupor the way you do. It’s about clearing your mind, Dean. You have to let go. Take a deep breath. _Breathe_ , dammit.”

Dean did so, actually getting into it and trying to not jerk when Crowley moved his skilled hands up and down his back, stopping at the most tender spots. When Crowley reached Dean’s lower back he pushed his underwear down, kneading the knots at the curve of his ass. Dean tensed but forced himself to relax by taking several deep measured breaths. He stuck his ass out unknowingly in the process giving Crowley a better angle (and a better view) to work with. In just under an hour Dean was a pile of mush letting Crowley do his work without protests. He hummed in appreciation when Crowley finished, still lightly caressing Dean’s back with his finger tips. He felt so good he didn't even protest the small kiss to his back, which was uncharacteristically sweet of Crowley.

“Alright, love. Here’s where the fun begins.” Crowley moved off of Dean and started rustling around in his black bag on the other bed.  Dean tried to move to see what he was doing but he found that he was tied down by some magical force. He could move but at most it was a wiggle. He tried to yell at Crowley but no voice came out, only an angry growl.

“I didn't want you to ruin it by talking, I turned off your speech. I left your voice though, couldn't help myself  . . . I still want to hear you groan and scream. Don't undo everything I just did, Dean. Take deep breaths, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, _demon’s word_.” He smiled mischieviously at Dean, no doubt knowing that his speech wasn't very reassuring but not seemingly dismayed by it.

He walked over to Dean and started readjusting his body like he was some bendable movable plaything, staying in whatever position Crowley seemed to deem fit. He pushed Dean’s hands behind his back and knees underneath him, making him look like he was giving his ass to Crowley. He nipped and kissed Dean’s taut ass and rubbed his hands up and down his back and legs to soothe him.

Dean made a frustrated noise, like he disagreed with the whole process, but it turned into a gasp and then a moan when Crowley dipped his unnaturally long tongue against his puckered hole. He licked up and down between Dean’s cheeks, licking in places Dean’s never had touched before, before going back up and nudging gently at the tight asshole. Dean heard Crowley mutter into his ass, “ _Breathe_ , Dean,” and he realized he was indeed holding his breath. He willed himself to relax, again taking deep long breaths, knowing at this point he just had to get it over with. He would kill Sam in the morning.

Crowley nudged at the ring of muscle until he could slip his tongue inside Dean, reaching around with one of his hands to very slowly jerk him off. Dean tried desperately to move, seek a less embarrassing position, but the more he struggled he found that the more his bonds grew tighter. All he could do was focus on his breathing, trying to tell himself he didn't like this as much as he did. Crowley replaced his tongue with two fingers, slipping in easily from lube that he seemingly pulled from nowhere. He massaged the ring of muscle there until he could slip in a third, then pushing in deeper he hit Dean’s prostate. Dean gasped when Crowley found that sweet spot, and unknowingly wiggled his hips, trying to get Crowley to go even deeper, harder.

After several minutes of stretching, Crowley still reaching around and tugging softly on his swollen cock, Dean felt like he was about to burst. He made a loud needy noise, unable to tell Crowley that he was about to spill his load. But Crowley, the bastard, stopped right when Dean was about to cum, satisfied by the unhappy groan from his tied up partner.

With ease he flipped Dean over on his back, arranging his arms to lay straight, so his hands were above his head and his were straight in a V. He wasn't sure when it happened but at some point Crowley had stripped and was naked above Dean, panting and slightly pink from arousal while stroking his huge cock slowly. He opened Dean’s cheeks with both hands and pushed the tip of his cock slowly into Dean.

Dean shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see Crowley enter him, not wanting this to be so intimate. His panic caused his cock to almost instantly whither, losing the good feeling he had moments before. He was startled by a gentle hand caressing his face and he heard Crowley whisper, " _relax, baby, I got you. I'll take care of you_ ,". He focused again on breathing, his eyes still closed when he felt Crowley push his cock deeper into him, the walls of his ass burning. He heard the demon moan and the erotic sound made his cock jump back to life, excited to be a part of whatever made Crowley make that moan.

Dean was hot and tight, even after stretching, and Crowley knew he had to take his time. He pushed into Dean until he was buried to the hilt. Feeling Dean’s legs shake Crowley bent down to give him little kisses all over his face. Crowley rocked in and out achingly slow, trying hard not to just fuck Dean into the mattress roughly. He wanted to kiss Dean dirtily, to shove his tongue down Dean’s throat and make out while he slowly pumped into him, but Dean wasn't having any of it. He opened his eyes which were glistening with tears and he made a frustrated noise at the demon; a plea for Crowley to stop the spells and let him talk and move. Crowley ignored him and continued kissing and nipping at Dean’s mouth until he eventually gave in and turned his face toward Crowley for the messy kiss the demon wanted.

Crowley picked up the pace when there was little resistance left from Dean’s ass. Switching positions to go deeper, pushing Dean’s knees to his chest, he started pounding his cock rapidly into Dean, into that little sweet spot inside of him. He felt hot and impossibly wet, and Dean was sure Crowley was using some sort of lubrication spell because he could feel himself leaking and dripping like he had his own cunt. And while Dean would never admit it, while he would deny it to himself first thing in the morning and lock it away in the darkest corners of his mind, he found it so hot the way Crowley’s eyes glowed, his moaning dark and rough like gravel as he pushed into Dean. He was amazed by Crowley’s flexibility and stamina despite his short and stocky stature. He could pick Dean up and toss him around all while maintaining a continuous hard snap of his hips. Dean couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. He made a sort of needy whine and Crowley reached down and stroked his cock slowly, much slower than the pounding his ass was receiving and Dean practically screamed in frustration. He was so ready to cum, he wanted to be in control, he wanted to jerk himself off . . . but he knew Crowley was in control, that he had no other choice to let him fuck Dean silly.  
  
And this is how they stayed for nearly two hours. Each time Dean was close Crowley would slow down and look him in the eyes and whisper, “ _not yet, love_ . . .” and continue fucking him into the mattress, making his insides to burn in need. Dean thought he couldn't take it anymore, he felt real tears sting his eyes, wanting desperately to cum, wanting this to be over. It was too intimate, too good, Crowley had him on the edge for hours, he had never had sex for this long --

A strangled cry from Dean made Crowley hum in appreciation. “Yes, honey? There there something you want to say to me, baby?” Dean nodded looking relieved and Crowley flicked his wrist and Dean could talk again.

“ _Enough_ . . . stop fooling around . . . let me cum, _you bastard_.” Crowley growled, flipping him over and grabbing his hips and thighs right where Dean’s body bends. With his demon strength slammed Dean onto his cock over and over again much harder, much more painful than their sweet loving earlier.

“ _Is. That. How. You. Ask_?” He hissed in between thrusts, Dean couldn't contain the moans and groans with Crowley going so deep, hitting his poor sensitive prostate over and over again. He felt like he would burst at the seams and he wanted to crawl away but he still couldn't move more than his head and neck.

“ _Oh, god, please_ . . .”

“God’s not here, Dean. You need to ask _me._ ”

“Crowley, _please_. You said you would take care of me.” Dean’s eyes were still moist and he thought he felt a new wave of tears coming on when Crowley slowed his pace down, his cock just rocking back and forth on Dean’s prostate, a burning sensation overcoming Dean’s body. He started shaking and he felt like his whole lower half was on fire, and yet he still couldn't move. Crowley still hadn't removed the invisible binds.

“Yes, honey, I’ll take care of you baby. _Cum for me_. And _breathe_ , Dean.” Dean did so, trying to take long measured breaths but when Crowley reached around again to tease his cock he gasped and spilled all over the demons hand, groaning uncontrollably like an animal, humping Crowley’s hand while spilled his load onto the mattress.

And suddenly it was all over; the two disconnected and Dean lay in his own mess on the bed, completely spent and exhausted. Dean felt like a wet dirty puddle; he could feel cum and lube slipping out of his ass though he wasn't sure when Crowley came himself. He could move, he realized the spell had been lifted, but he found that he really didn't want to. He keeps his face implanted in the bed, unable to find a more comfortable position too goddamn tired from the fucking. It had been the most intense fuck he ever had in his life. He had never had someone leave him on the edge for that long, and when he finally came he felt such an incredible release that his whole body felt like it melted in the explosion.

He heard Crowley rustling around, snapping his fingers and suddenly he was showered, dressed, and his black bag had disappeared.

He came up to Dean and pulling a wet washcloth out of no where, cleaned Dean up the best he could. Dean jumped at his touch but happily moaned when the demon pressed a kiss to his back. Dean fell in and out of sleep for several minutes, Crowley just sat on the side of the bed rubbing his hands up and down the hunter’s back until he was ready to speak.  
  
“ _Oh my god_ . . .”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Dean felt like he had hit a ton of bricks, in a weird good way. His eyes could barely stay open and he did indeed, finally feel relaxed.

“ _Yes_ . . . thanks for . . . the massage.” His face couldn't be redder from the orgasm but he still seemed to glow under the dim light of the hotel room, embarrassed by what he felt. “I wasn't expecting to like that as much as I did . . .”

“Neither was I, honestly." He patted Dean on the back before standing up, ready to leave. "Anytime, love. Now get some rest and in the morning you and Sam will go on like this never happened.”

“Okay . . .” He stared at the demon as Crowley raised his hand to snap his fingers to disappear.  Dean hurriedly choked out, “Hey so uh, that was a big bag you brought in, what was in it?" Crowley smiled deviously, satisfied that Dean wanted to know more. 

“Curious, pet? Potions, magical ointments . . . some interesting sex spells and toys. If you're that interested maybe the next time you need a _‘massage’_ we can look through it and you can tell me what you want me to use to help you _‘relax’_. ”

Dean’s face was unreadable for a second while he looked away in silence. Surprising both of them, he said very softly, “I think . . . to keep me focused . . . we might have to start having weekly sessions. ” Crowley laughed warmly and smiled, bending down and kissing the hunter one last time.

“Same time next week then, Mr. Winchester,” and with a snap of his fingers Dean was alone in the room, falling quickly into a deep peaceful slumber.


End file.
